princess X princess
by Naka-Hyuu Miiko
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke didaulat sebagai 'putri' baru menggantikan Neji,Sai & Deidara. Naruto yang menyukai Sasuke selalu bertindak diluar perhitungan & membuat Sasuke jengkel.Namun saat Naruto diculik, barulah Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"Makanya,kami ingin kalian jadi 'putri'" kata salah seorang dari ketiga senior yang berbicara dengan mereka

"Mau kan?" yang seorang lagi memastikan, ia tersenyum manis kepada dua orang junior dihadapannya.

"Ng..soal 'keistimewaan' yang sudah dibahas tadi, kalian bakal dapat banyak keuntungan" senior terakhir melanjutkan pembicaraan kedua temannya

Tampak seseorang dari kedua junior itu mengangkat tangannya "Ah maaf, apa 'keistimewaan' yang kalian bahas barusan itu benar?" tanyanya

"Ya benar, kalau kamu jadi 'putri', absensimu jadi fleksibel dan berbagai biaya sekolahmu akan gratis. Kamu juga bisa dapat uang lewat penjualan foto dan cinderamatamu!"

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan

"Aku mau" jawabnya

"Kalau kamu?" tanyanya pada junior yang seorang lagi

"Tanpa 'keistimewaan' itu pun aku mau kok. Karena aku merasa terhormat bisa terpilih"

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian adalah 'putri'." Ia pun tersenyum puas

"Berusahalah!!" kedua temannya juga ikut tersenyum puas.

**

* * *

**

_PRINCESS X PRINCESS_

**_**

**_**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ehem, mungkin para siswa belum mengetahui kalau disekolah kita ada 'putri'_"

Pejabat tertinggi memulai pidatonya pada upacara penerimaan murid baru pagi itu. Para siswa siswa yang lain pun mulai riuh, berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Mereka bertanya-tanya perihal 'putri' yang dibicarakan ketua osis tersebut

Tanpa mempedulikan keributan itu, pejabat tertinggi itu melanjutkan "_'Putri' yaitu sosok yang akan meramaikan kehidupan sekolah dan menjadi penyejuk hati kalian semua" _

"_Yang terpilih menjadi 'putri' tahun ini adalah Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-C, dan Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 1-A, keduanya diharapkan berkumpul diruang OSIS setelah upacara selesai."_ Lanjutnya kembali dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

*******

Konoha High School, sekolah termegah di Konoha. Sekolah khusus para anak cowok ini adalah sekolah terfavorit di Konoha, dengan fasilitas mewah, canggih dan sempurna, tidak aneh hanya anak-anak elit sekaligus kaya yang bersekolah di sana. Namun juga beberapa dari mereka masuk karena mendapat beasiswa, sekolahnya dilengkapi dengan fasilitas asrama dengan kamar super mewah layaknya hotel bintang 5.

Sekolah ini juga terkenal sebagai sekolah yang maniak perayaan, event-event seperti natal, tahun baru, festival musim panas, festival budaya dan sebagainya tidak pernah mereka lewatkan tanpa perayaan sekalipun. Apalagi disekolah ini juga terdapat 'putri' yang turut meramaikan setiap acara

Segala macam peraturan dan hal-hal yang lainnya diserahkan pada pejabat tertinggi sekolah, dibawah nya terdapat OSIS kemudian 'putri'. Semuanya dijabat dan diurus oleh para siswa, tanpa campur tangan para guru.

Guru disini hanya bertugas sebagai tenaga pengajar, selebihnya diurus oleh OSIS dan organisasi sekolah lainnya. System penjabatannya pun dikenal unik, setiap siswa 'putri' apabila habis masa jabatannya selama setahun akan diangkat menjadi pengurus OSIS kemudian menjadi pejabat tertinggi sekolah.

Tak heran semua pengurus organisasi-organisasi sekolah adalah orang yang berwujud rupawan semua, karena mereka semua pernah terpilih menjadi 'putri' , gelar yang diberikan kepada orang termanis disekolah itu.

Ok! Back to the story

Sementara itu diruang OSIS

"Begitulah. Kalian hanya menjadi 'putri' selama setahun. Tugas utama kalian memakai kostum perempuan dan turut serta dalam tiap acara dan juga pergi mendukung kegiatan klub." Ujar senyum ramah tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya

"Tapi harap diingat! Dalam keseharian pun kalian adalah 'putri', jangan sampai merusak image itu" lanjut seseorang disebelah yang merangkap sebagai wakilnya.

Sang ketua mengangguk "lalu debut resmi 'putri' akan diadakan setelah upacara pembukaan semester 1 yang diadakan 2 hari lagi"

"Belajarlah dari para 'putri' tahun lalu agar kalian tahu cara untuk menjadi seorang 'putri' yang baik" ia menengadahkan tangannya kepada tiga orang dibelakangnya

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji" jawab salah seorang mantan 'putri' berambut coklat panjang dan berbola mata tanpa pupil

"Panggil saja aku Deidara, halo" kata seorang yang berambut pirang berkuncir

"Aku Sai" jawab yang terakhir seraya tersenyum ramah pada keduanya

"kurasa ini tugas yang berat tapi mohon bantuannya ya? Namikaze naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke" lanjut sang pejabat tertinggi

"baik" jawab mereka berdua kompak

Sontak mereka berdua saling memandang, kemudian Naruto tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Sasuke.

"mulai sekarang mari kita berjuang selama setahun ini, ya?" ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat

"mohon bantuannya" balas Sasuke

* * *

TBC

nantikan kelanjutannya ya?!!

review pliis


	2. Chapter 2

yeeeeei ketemu lagi!! :D

maaf telat update nya

abisnya aku lagi sibuk dengan bimbingan OSN jadinya gak sempat buat nulis

sekali lagi maaf ya?

ini kelanjutan ceritanya..semoga hasilnya memuaskan !!

* * *

**_Disclaimer** : yang terhormat om masashi kishimoto donk~_

terinspirasi dari manga/komik princess princess plus

_**Rating: T _**

_**Warning: **yaoi, OOC, typo. sebagai pemula, mohon maaf jika masih -sangat- banyak kesalahan

well selamat membaca ^_^

****

* * *

PRINCESS x PRINCESS

_

_

_

**Chapter 2**

Kelopak sakura masih menjadi santapan lezat bagi setiap pasang mata yang memandang. Warna lembut yang indah itu menghias seluruh bangunan sekolah yang megah. Waktu saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang, namun cuaca yang panas hari itu tak menyurutkan semangat para siswa tak terkecuali Neji dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yosh! Mulai hari ini kami akan mengajari kalian bagaimana menjadi seorang putri yang baik" Sai mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menunjukan seringainya "Sampai rela mengorbankan liburan musim semi kami yang berharga, jadi kuharap kalian dapat segera mengerti semuanya" ujarnya setengah mendesis

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu mundur teratur melihat tampang Sai yang lebih menyerupai harimau lapar menemukan mangsa.

"Hei Sai, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat, mereka berdua sampai ketakutan begitu" Neji tertawa kecil melihat tampang kedua calon 'putri' dihadapan mereka.

Deidara menghampiri keduanya "Tidak usah dipedulikan, yang penting kalian harus belajar bersungguh-sungguh agar menjadi purtri yang baik" deidara menunjukkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat para seme nosebleed seketika.

Naruto yang tadinya ketakutan kembali menampilkan senyum khasnya "aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengecewakan semuanya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya!" Naruto menunduk sopan

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku karena sudah terpilih, aku akan berusaha bekerja sebaik-baiknya. Mohon bantuannya!" Sasuke berkata dengan tampang khas uchihanya.

"Bagus, mula-mula ada beberapa hal dasar yang harus kalian kuasai sebelum menjadi 'putri'" Neji berjalan mengitari Naruto dan Sasuke sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

Naruto memandang mengikuti arah kemana neji berjalan "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran

Sai maju mendekati Naruto dan menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Naruto "Yaitu **senyum**" ia berkata tepat didepan wajah naruto yang bersemu merah, ia menatap lurus kedalam bola mata sapphire itu, Sai hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian berbalik berjalan kearah tempatnya semula

"Sai benar. Tanpa elemen ini, bukan 'putri' namanya. Nah coba kalian senyum!" perintah Neji

Meskipun masih bingung, dipatuhinya perintah senpai mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto pun menunjukkan senyum mereka masing-masing.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya "Haduh-bukan seperti itu!". "Sama sekali tidak bagus!" komentar Sai tajam.

Deidara menghela napas berat "Ingat baik-baik! Senyum 'putri' itu seperti ini" setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, deidara menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebih manis dari senyum yang tadi ia tunjukkan, begitu juga Neji dan Sai.

Mata keduanya melebar, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat ketiga –eh kedua minus Deidara-, senpai mereka tiba-tiba bisa jadi out of character seperti itu.

"Kalian harus tersenyum seperti Itu, senyum yang dapat membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut padamu" Neji mengacungkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajahnya

"Maksudnya kami harus berusaha membuat bunga-bunga beterbangan dibelakang kami seperti yang dikomik-komik itu?" tanya Naruto

Sai mengangguk "Yah gak ada salahnya kalau bisa begitu kan?" ia memandang Neji yang berada disebelahnya seolah meminta persetujuan kemudian beralih memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah "Biar kucoba" kemudian ia tersenyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai, karena memang pada dasarnya seorang uchiha jarang tersenyum, dengan seringai saja ribuan cewek-cewek bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Hei yang aku minta itu senyum, SENYUM..bukan seringai. Ulangi sekali lagi" perintah Sai dan dibalas dengan death glarenya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat "Ah aku –aku juga mau coba" dan menunjukkan senyum ala pepsodentnya.

Neji tertawa kecil "Hihi senyum polos saja tidak cukup Naruto"

"Kalau begini" naruto kemudian kembali tersenyum manis begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sibuk mengulangi senyumnya berkali-kali.

Sai memasang wajah garang pada keduanya "Kurang seksi, harus lebih anggun lagi. AYO SENYUM" memang diantara kedua temannya Sai lah yang paling tegas

-

"Masih belum, ulangi sekali lagi!"

-

"Belum, lagi!"

-

"lagi!"

_

_

_

"Maaf. Bisa istirahat sebentar?, pipiku nyut-nyutan" Naruto memegangi pipinya yang terasa kaku itu karena terus-terusan tersenyum

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal seraya mengelus pipinya yang tak jauh beda keadaanya dengan Naruto.

"baiklah istirahat setengah jam, setelah itu kita lanjutkan ya?" sahut Dei kemudian dengan semangat 45 langsung ngeloyor pergi dari ruang OSIS tersebut

"huufft, mau kemana lagi sih tuh anak" Neji berkacak pinggang sambil menghela napas "tugas belum selesai,eh-main pergi aja"

"yah paling dia mau bertemu dengan 'dia'" jawab sai cuek dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sipirang yang lagi duduk dikursi sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya

***

"Huufft tidak kusangka, latihan menjadi 'putri' itu sebegitu melelahkannya" naruto mengipas-ngipaskan badannya dengan kertas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat milik seseorang menyodorkannya sekaleng jus orange "Capek ya?" tanya orang itu

Naruto tersentak dan segera mendongak menatap orang yang menyodorkannya minuman itu, cengirannya segera mengembang melihat orang itu tersenyum padanya "Terima kasih sai-senpai" diterimanya kaleng itu dan segera meminumnya

"Aaaah segarnya!" jawab Naruto ceria setelah meminum jusnya, Sai hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Maaf tadi aku terlalu keras pada kalian"

Naruto menoleh kepada Sai yang duduk disebelahnya "Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Sai-senpai tidak usah minta maaf" jawab Naruto

Sai tersenyum tipis "Soalnya kalau tidak dibegitukan, kalian tidak akan mau belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh" serunya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Naruto

"Hehehe tau aja!" Naruto nyegir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "tapi-" Naruto mengangkat sikunya dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagu dikedua pahanya "Menjadi 'putri' yang baik itu ternyata sulit sekali ya? Apa-waktu Sai-senpai menjadi 'putri' dulu juga sesulit ini?" tanyanya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya memandang wajah Sai

Sai mengikuti gaya duduk Naruto, bertopang dagu "Hn, bahkan mungkin lebih sulit dari kalian saat ini" ia tersenyum . pandangannya beralih memandang hampa dihadapannya.

Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mendengarkan cerita Sai dengan seksama. "Dulu-saat sebelum jadi 'putri', kami bertiga adalah musuh bebuyutan. Setiap kali bertemu, kami pasti akan saling mencaci dan melempar pandangan sinis satu sama lain" Sai tertawa kecil mengingat kenangannya dulu

"alasannya sih sepele,hanya karena status yang jauh berbeda membuat kami tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan baik"

"yah ditambah lagi dengan 'putri' sebelumnya yang judes abis. Membuat keadaan semakin kacau!" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Spontan mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat orang itu.

"Neji-senpai" Naruto tersenyum senang dan mempersilahkan senpainya itu duduk disampingnya dan ikut dalam obrolan mereka

"Setiap kali bertugas, pasti tidak pernah tidak berakhir dengan saling memukul dan mencaci maki. Benar-benar merusak image 'putri'" neji geleng-geleng kepala

"tapi-" Sai memandang Neji yang juga berbalik memandangnya, kemudian mereka tersenyum "Lambat laun kami sadar, bahwa kami itu sebenarnya mirip."

"'putri' sebelumnya yang mengatakan itu pada kami, akhirnya kami mencoba tuk saling memahami satu sama lain hingga kami bisa jadi sahabat seperti sekarang ini" Neji tersenyum kepada Naruto

"bahkan sampai terlibat Cinlok lho" Sai memandang Neji penuh arti, dan menimbulkan guratan merah yang tipis dipipi Neji.

Naruto hanya bisa terperangah mendengaran penuturan keduanya, ia hampir tidak percaya dengan cerita kedua senpainya itu. "terus- yang terlibat Cinlok itu siapa?" tanyanya penuh harap

Sai tersenyum simpul "itu Neji dan pe-" belum selesai Sai bicara mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Neji

"Hehehe gak usah dipedulikan apa kata Sai ya Naruto?" Neji tertawa garing pada Naruto, tak dipedulikannya Sai yang meronta minta dilepaskan karena kehabisan nafas.

Begitulah, Naruto sibuk mengobrol dengan kedua senpainya tanpa menyadari pandangan penuh kebencian dari seseorang, mata onyxnya yang tajam menyiratkan kemarahan yang besar. Dengan tangan terkepal menahan amarah, orang itu pun berlalu dan meninggalkan ruangan mereka.

* * *

NYAHAHAHAHAHA bagaimana? bagaimana ? bagus tak ? -ngarep-

apa? masih banyak kasalahannya? yaaaaah *kecewa*

tapi gak papa deh, aku akan terus berusaha membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi

**Mitha is aoimizu** yang ngereview pertama kali, thanks ya? iya ini terinspirasi dari manga princess princess. maaf aku lupa cantumin disclaimernya, tapi sekarang sudah gak lupa kok ^_^

**Reita~chan** , jadi yaoi?? pasti donk. i love yaoi forever and after *digeplak*

(tanpa nama), yah walaupun gak nyantumin nama tapi thanks dah review. maaf aku lupa tulis disclaimernya!! hehehe :P

4. buat **freiya the winter fay. **iya ini dari pp plus, sekarang dialognya dah banyak yang aku rubah kok ^_^ aku hanya mau ambil pada bagian awalnya saja. untuk seterusnya ya- hasil karangan sendiri. thanks dah review

5. buat **hinaruto youichi **. putri yang sebelumnya memang ada 3 orang tapi untuk yang tahun ini yang terpilih hanya 2 orang, mungkin gak ada yang manis lagi kali' *digampar ama murid konoha*

6. buat **Sasutennaru**, sori kalau deskripsiannya masih kurang jelas. dichapter ini akan dijelaskan beberapa tokohnya

7. buat **Just RnRer**, aku suka kalau tulisannya rata tengah, kelihatanya lebih menarik..hehe maaf ya. hmm kita liat aja entar apa ceritanya sama persis atau tidak. thanks dah review

8. buat **ling-ling chinese**. yupss cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga princess princess. semoga bisa lebih baik. amiiiin

well buat semuanya sekali lagi thanks dah ngerevieewww!! ^_^

nantikan kelanjutannya ya!!!

bye-bye

REVIEW or FLAME PLIIIIIIIISSSS!!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

yaah halo semuanya~

maaf-maaf untuk chapter 3 ini, aku publish ulang. habisnya yang lalu itu salah sih

aku juga gak tau kok chap 1 n 2 nya bisa bergabung gitu

padahal setelah diperiksa, baik-baik aja kok!

nah-itu aja kok yang mau kukatakan

untuk yang belum baca... SELAMAT MENIKMATI! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer (Chara): Kishimoto Masashi  
Disclaimer (Story): Mikiyo Tsuda  
Chara/Pair : SasuNaru  
Rate : K+  
Genre : Romance/Friendship

* * *

**

**Princess X Princess**

**Chapter 3**

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya!" Deidara menepukan tangannya berkali-kali, "latihannya kita mulai lagi," disampingnya sudah berdiri Sasuke.

"Eeeeh? Aku kan masih capek," Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya didada.

Neji mengacak rambut Naruto pelan, "hahaha ayo!, jadi 'putri' tidak boleh malas," serunya sambil tertawa.

Naruto memandang Neji dengan jengkel, "iya-iya,dasar 'putri' menyebalkan!" Naruto masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudmu aku?" Neji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mata putihnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bodoh.

Naruto meleletkan lidahnya, "wee~ Neji senpai jelek," serunya dan segera berlari kebelakang Sai meminta perlindungan dari Neji yang mengejarnya.

Sai merentangkan tangannya, melindungi Naruto, "sudah-sudah, ntar aku laporkan pada'nya' lho Neji," Sai menyeringai penuh arti pada Neji. Neji hanya memandang kedua orang itu sinis lalu berlalu ketempat Deidara.

"Nah Naruto, kalau Neji mengganggumu lagi-laporkan saja padaku ya?" Sai tersenyum manis pada Naruto, "Sekarang,ayo kita latihan lagi," ajaknya.

"Yes sir!" Naruto hormat ala tentara, Sai hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menuju kearah Deidara dengan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

*********

"Nah, tadi kan kita sudah belajar cara senyum 'putri' yang baik," Neji mulai menjelaskan, "yah meski belum selesai, kalian dapat melatihnya sendiri nanti".

"Kali ini kami akan mengajarkan cara berdiri dan berjalan 'putri' yang baik," Deidara maju sambil membawa dua buah kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran, jari telunjuknya mengarah kekotak yang dibawa Deidara

Senyum manis yang biasanya Deidara tunjukkan sekarang berubah menjadi seringai penuh licik, dengan hati-hati ia pun membuka salah satu kotak itu. Semua orang membulatkan matanya melihat 'benda' itu –minus Deidara,Neji,dan Sai-.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?? Ja-jangan bilang,kami harus memakai itu," Naruto melangkah mundur sambil menatap horror benda dalam kotak itu. begitu juga Sasuke, walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Memangnya kamu mau kami mengatakan apa??" Deidara berkacak pinggang, "sudah-jangan banyak tanya, cepat pakai ini," Deidara menyodorkan masing-masing 'benda' itu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sekarang, jadilah Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri -dengan tidak ikhlas tentunya- dengan memakai **HIGH HEELS** setinggi 10 cm. sepatu yang memang sudah didesain khusus untuk ukuran laki-laki ini berwarna hitam dengan tali tipis yang mengikat hingga betis, yang menurut perempuan terlihat cantik sekali tapi menurut laki-laki sih-**MENGERIKAN.**

"Hei-hei jangan menatapku seperti itu dong," Deidara segera berlari kebelakang Neji, berlindung dari tatapan membunuh kedua juniornya, "yang mengusulkan semua ini,dia" Deidara menunjuk Sai yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Spontan Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan membunuh, Sai yang diberikan tatapan seperti itu bukannya takut malah semakin berani. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang, "kenapa? mau melawan? sudah-cepat pakai. Jangan membantah!" katanya garang.

Neji mendorong Deidara yang masih berlindung dibelakangnya kedepan, "nah Dei, sekarang kamu praktekkan cara berdiri 'putri' yang baik pada mereka ya?"

Deidara kaget, "eh? Kenapa aku? Ne-Neji kamu saja," Deidara masih mencoba berlindung dibelakang Neji karena masih takut pada kedua juniornya yang tak hentinya menatap seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Sai mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dilantai,sesekali melirik ke jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya "ayo cepat, waktunya mepet nih. Debutnya kan besok, dah gak ada waktu lagi" katanya tak sabar, "  
Dei-kamu aja, yang paling bagus berdiri dan jalannya kan- kamu".

"Ta-tapi.." katanya ragu, "sudah, kalau mereka macam-macam, nanti aku yang urus," sahut Sai cepat.

Akhirnya Deidara pun mempraktekkan cara berdiri dan berjalan 'putri' pada Naruto dan Sasuke, meski masih takut-takut.

"Ba-baiklah, Seorang putri harus dapat berdiri dengan cantik dan manis," Deidara tersenyum paksa pada keduanya, "nah,posisi berdiri yang 'cantik' adalah posisi berdiri seorang pramugari," Dei menyejajarkan kaki belakangnya dengan kaki depan, "Seperti ini," katanya. Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikan instruksi Dei dengan serius.

"Trus, posisi berdiri yang 'manis'. Pergelangan kaki dibengkokkan kedalam seperti angka delapan," Deidara tersenyum lebar melihat kedua juniornya itu segera mempraktekkan ajaranya tanpa diperintah,

"Hahaha bukan begitu Sasuke, kenapa berdirimu kayak orang patah kaki gitu sih?!" Deidara berkacak pinggang seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Sasuke memberinya tatapan sinis, dihampirinya pemuda itu dan mengajarinya kembali.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun terus berusaha –dengan susah payah- mempraktekkan cara berdiri seperti yang Deidara lakukan. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Sasuke akhirnya mulai bisa berdiri dengan baik, namun lain halnya dengan Naruto. Ia belum bisa berdiri dengan baik, sampai akhirnya-

"Kyaaa~!" Naruto terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang ada disampingnya, karena terlalu mendadak, Sasuke tidak bisa menahannya dan ia pun ikut terjatuh.

"Ah ma-maaf Sasuke," katanya cepat setelah menyadari bahwa ia menindih Sasuke. "ck, dobe," balas Sasuke sinis

Urat berkedut muncul didahi Naruto, "temee~ apa maksudmu? Dasar tidak sopan, aku kan tidak sengaja," teriaknya histeris.

"Usuratonkachi," balasnya lagi, kemudian kembali berdiri dengan tampang stoicnya seperti biasa. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal melihat Sasuke

"Sudah,sudah! Mari sini kubantu," Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto dan langsung disambut hangat olehnya, "Terima kasih Neji-senpai," katanya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Nah ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!" seru Deidara semangat, "ayoo!" balas Naruto tak kalah semangat. Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

*************

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dapat berdiri dan berjalan dengan baik. Dengan begitu, pelajaran dasar untuk menjadi 'putri' sudah selesai.

"Nah karena kalian semua sudah mampu melaksanakannya dengan baik, maka pelajaran hari ini dinyatakan selesai!" Neji tersenyum puas pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa untuk terus melatih senyum dan cara berjalan kalian dengan baik ya?" wanti Deidara dengan senyum manisnya, "terutama kau,Sasuke. Kau harus banyak-banyak tersenyum, ingat-SENYUM, bukan seringai!" lanjut Sai

"Dan juga-ada satu yang penting yang harus kalian ingat," Sai meletakkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang, "Kalian itu 'putri', jadi kalian harus menjaga image kalian. Baik saat bertugas maupun saat jam pelajaran. Ingat itu!" kata Sai, "terutama kau,Sasuke. Kau harus banyak-banyak tersenyum, sekali lagi ingat-S-E-N-Y-U-M, bukan seringai!"

Sasuke hanya memandang ketiga senpainya yang bawel dengan kesal. "hn," balasnya singkat.

"Bagus! Naruto juga ya? Harus banyak latihan berdiri," Deidara memperingatkan. "baik," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Nah sekarang kalian boleh kembali keasrama kalian!" perintah Neji

"Terima kasih Neji senpai, Deidara senpai, Sai senpai. Sampai jumpa besok," Naruto melambaikan tangannya

"Jangan begadang, harus banyak istirahat ya? Ingat debut kalian besok!" wanti Deidara

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, "baik," kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi setelah pamit pada ketiga senpai mereka.

* * *

NO COMENT!

REVIE~W PLIIISSS


End file.
